


To Love a Friend

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Miraculous (Un)Reveals [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Julerose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: When a history project pairs Juleka and Rose, the two become closer than ever.Then, when they pull a "LadyNoir", the girls discover that they're closer than they'd thought.





	To Love a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mrs. Bustier isn't really a history teacher but ya know what that's okay.

“Alright, class, let’s get into groups of 2 or 3 for the project.” Mrs. Bustier clapped her hands, instructing the class carefully and patiently. Rose instantly turned to Juleka, who had been extra attached to the blonde as of late. Not that she cared - it was nice that her friend wanted to spend time with her.

_She just wanted it to become something more._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Juleka immediately knew that she wanted to be paired with Rose, that she wouldn’t want it any other way. But… did that make her seem clingy? She’d been spending more than a lot of time with her blonde friend lately, and the purple-haired girl was sure that her crush was obvious.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The history project was surprisingly easy - they just had to find a topic, read a few different articles on it, and write a five-paragraph summary of it. During the short class, Rose and Juleka quickly agreed on an easy topic - the July Monarchy.

They spent the rest of their time together laughing and talking about random things in their lives - Rose recently getting a puppy named Adelaide; Juleka getting guitar lessons; Luka talking about Marinette a little more each day… the two girls just chatted the time away, unaware of the occasional stares from their classmates.

“They look so happy together,” Marinette cooed. “Marinette, I trust you found your topic easy enough?”

Juleka and Rose barely heard the commentary in the front of the room, practically trapped in their own little world. “Having a puppy must be nice, huh?” Rose giggled lightly, putting a smile on Juleka’s face. “It can get disastrous sometimes, but it’s definitely entertaining.”

“I suppose Luka could be a puppy, then. He probably makes the biggest mess of the house. He usually cleans it up, though.”

The bell rang, disrupting their conversation.

“Can we meet up after school? I’d like to get some more work done so we don’t have as much to do in class. It was fun.” Rose giggled again, giving off a certain shimmer that Juleka could only call radiant.

“Cool. I’ll tell Luka not to expect me until late.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once school let out, the two friends met up in the park across from Marinette’s house - after grabbing a few croissants. “Have you come up with any ideas for the layout of the essay?”

Juleka shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Have you?” Rose returned the action, a light bounce appearing in her step as they made their way to the fountain.

_I wish I had, Juleka, but I was too busy thinking about you._

“Watch out!” Pulling out of her thoughts, Rose realized all too late that she was about to fall into the stone fountain filled to the brim with water. Then someone had her arm, yanking her back.

Juleka hadn’t pulled hard - that she was sure of. So whether the wind had pushed them or Rose’s previous forward momentum shifting back was at fault, she didn’t know, but the result was absolutely embarrassing. Within moments, the two were rolling on the ground, backpacks providing little protection from the hard ground.

They continued rolling, stopping five feet away from where they had been moments before. “J-Juleka?” The aforementioned girl’s cheeks flushed a deep red, refusing to meet the eyes of the blonde girl resting on top of her.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to pull that hard.” Rose hid her own blush well, quickly removing herself from the straddle they’d stopped in. “It’s okay. I should’ve been watching where I was walking, not getting caught up in my thoughts.”

_I missed my chance at a kiss, dang it._

Juleka was mildly disappointed, but she knew Rose would have just blown it off as their momentum. _It wouldn’t count._

The taller girl stood up, brushing any dirt off of herself before moving to a nearby bench. “We should get to work,” she explained. Juleka could only hope that she wasn’t coming off as rude or disrespectful.

“O-of course,” Rose agreed. The blonde hastily sat down next to her friend, but as they began looking for sources, she found it harder to concentrate on their schoolwork and more on Juleka’s lips.

_What I wouldn’t give to kiss them just once._

“Rose?” Said girl pulled out of her trance-like-state to look into Juleka’s eyes. “Yeah?” Rose couldn’t be sure, but she was almost positive the other girl was blushing. “You were staring at me… Is everything okay?”

The blonde nodded sheepishly, returning her gaze to her phone laying on her lap. “A-actually, Rose, there’s something I want to tell you.” Both girls’ heartbeats quickened as their gazes met. “Y-yeah, me too.”

“I-I love you!” They shouted at the same time. Their eyes opened once more, previously being tightly shut, to stare at each other in shock. “W-what?” Juleka was sure that she had misheard her friend. _Surely Rose didn’t just say…_

“I love you, Juleka, and I’ve loved you since the day we met.” Rose blushed brighter than the dress she wore. “I love you too, Rose.” She couldn’t believe she’d just said those words, but she knew that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then their lips met, and it was like an explosion of emotions in a single action. Juleka moved closer, cautiously moving her hand to Rose’s lower back. In return, Rose played with the hairs on her friend’s neck, lovingly stroking each one.

The two sat, hip to hip, enveloped in their kiss for what seemed like forever. “R-Rose…” Instead of pulling away, the blonde moved closer, deepening their kiss and adding every bottled up emotion she felt into it.

Behind them, a familiar voice spoke up. “So this is where you’ve been all day.” The two girls pulled apart fast, only to find Luka leaning on the bench.

“I told you I wasn’t going to be home right away,” His sister protested. Chuckling, the blue-haired boy responded. “I suppose, but I wanted to see for myself exactly who you were studying with.” Juleka flushed a deep red. “Shut up,” she muttered.

He tousled her hair, making the girl blush harder than before. “Nice to see you, Rose.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On their way home, Juleka rambled on to Luka about how she felt for Rose and about their afternoon. Luka chuckled and listened, glad his sister had finally discovered how to love others. Ever since their dad left, - the kids didn’t know how or why - the two had found it hard to deeply and affectionately care for someone else. Luka was proud that his sister had re-discovered that feeling.

“Rose is absolutely the sweetest thing ever, Luka. Do you think I could bring her over for dinner sometime?” He chuckled, hugging Juleka tightly. “How about you two start _dating_ before you bring her over, yeah?”

His sister’s blush was the only indicator she gave that she agreed. “Love you, Luka.” The blue-haired boy pulled the purple-haired girl close to him, squeezing her to his chest. “Love you, too, Juleka.


End file.
